Many aircraft include many sensors, processors, software, electronics, and other components to enable successful control of the aircraft and enable the aircraft to perform specific functions, such as transport objects. Typically, sensors are hardwired in aircraft and directly interface with avionics and electronic systems of the aircraft. When a sensor malfunctions, the aircraft is typically decommissioned for a period of time while the sensor is replaced or repaired. Downtime of aircraft can be expensive and can result in a poor customer experience when the downtime leads to delays that impact customers.
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) may use many different sensors depending on an intended use of the UAVs. For example, to perform a specific task, a fleet manager may select a particular UAV that is ideal to perform this task while considering different sensor configurations of UAV available to the fleet manager. To enable use of an optimized UAV, the fleet manager must have multiple different UAVs available from which to select. This may require a large fleet of UAVs, which may be cost prohibitive to some organizations.